fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy V.S. The Potty (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 3
(Tommy’s POV) My mom just put me and Chuckie back in the playpen after I had my first experience for using the Potty. “Are you Okay Tommy you were gone for a very long time?” Lil asked me. “Yeah I am fine I just had to go potty.” I said to Lil. “Now do you knows what it feels like to go potty?” Phil asked me. “Yeah but it’s kinda hard to asplain, like Chuckie said.” I said to Phil. (Normal POV) That afternoon the Rugrats gang was playing in the backyard except for Dil who was still taking his afternoon nap. Phil and Lil were playing in the mud while Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie were playing in the sand box. Well Chuckie and Kimi were playing Tommy was just sitting in the sandbox hugging his knees. “What is the matters Tommy you usually love playing in the sandbox,” Kimi asked Tommy. “Oh nothing it’s just I have to go potty.” Tommy said to Kimi. “Then why don’t you get up and go.” Chuckie said to Tommy “I don’t think I can make it too the potty.” Tommy said “Why don’t you just goes on the tree…,” Phil shouted to Tommy while still playing with Lil in the mud but was cut off by Chuckie. “…or I could just go get your mom.” Chuckie said. “Ok Chuckie you can get my mom because I really have to go now.” Tommy said to Chuckie. Chuckie quickly ran off towards the house and inside to Tommy’s mom. (Chuckie’s POV) After Tommy told me I could go get his mom I ran inside to find his mom. I found his mom in the kitchen making lunch for us. I went up to her and tugged on her dress. Tommy’s mom looked down at me “Yes what is it Chuckie,” she askeded me. “T-Tommy has to go potty.” I said to hers. I have been having an easier time talking to the grownups since I turned three so saying that was no problem. “Oh thank you for telling me Chuckie.” Tommy’s mom said to me. Then both Tommy’s mom and I went outside. Tommy’s mom picked up Tommy and took him inside. (Tommy’s POV) My mom picked me up and she took me to the bathroom. When we got into the bathroom just like the first time she unbuckled my overalls and put me on the potty. Like what happened the first time I was sitting on the potty for a long time but not as long as the first time. I finally just got up thinking that I did not have to go anymore and just like the first time I did have to go and I did on the floor again. I thought I never will be able to use the potty. My mom just brought me back outside and went to clean up the mess. “Did you go Tommy?” Chuckie asked me “Yeah on the floor by accident.” I said to Chuckie sadly feeling kind of embarrassed “It’s ok Tommy you will get the hang of it eventually.” Chuckie said to me I trust Chuckie and I hope he is right about what he said. (Normal POV) The next morning Tommy was the first one to wake up. Kimi and Chuckie spent the night last night and were still asleep. Tommy then felt something wet in his bed and realized the bed was wet. Kimi and Chuckie then felt that the bed was wet and they woke up. “Hey why is the bed all wet?” Kimi asked “I think one of us forgot to go potty.” Chuckie said back Tommy knew he was the one who wet the bed because he heard both Chuckie and Kimi in different parts of the night get up and use the potty. “I think it was me guys because I heard you both get up and go potty.” Tommy said to them shyly “Don’t worry about it Tommy it will happen for a while but once you are potty trained you will do it less and remember to get up and go potty.” Chuckie said to Tommy. Just then Tommy’s mom came in the room and saw that the bed was wet. Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie got out of the bed while Tommy’s mom changed the bed. She dressed Tommy and Dil then they went downstairs for breakfast. Tommy’s mom decided that they were going to the park later on after she does some cleaning around the house. The Rugrats just played outside while Tommy’s mom did her chores around the house. Go To Part 4 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy V.S. The Potty Chapters